The Black Hole and Timeline
by WhiteSpartan850
Summary: A new doctor has arisen is is going to find the TARDIS and fulfill his great great grandfathers legacy
1. The Leaving and Entering

_The Black Hole & Timeline_

 _By WhiteSpartan850_

 _Prologue_

 _In London,England..._

 _"Amy and Rory... it's been a HUGE blast to travel through time and space with you guys by my side..." The Doctor says_

 _"Doctor...just know this if you ever get an urge to come back and visit,please do that..."_

 _"I will do that amy...and rory the roman...take good care of amy please..." The Doctor says as he hugs rory_

 _"okay i will take care of amy, Doctor" rory says_

 _The Doctor turns around to face the TARDIS he opens the door and enters the tardis before he cloes the door he looks back one last time and smiles and waves then closes the door and starts up the TARDIS_

 _and the engine starts_ _Whooshing_ _and disappears for good_

 _The Doctor enters time and space and sets the TARDIS to autopilot when he sits down the console burst sparks and the TARDIS emits an alarm_

 _"A BLACK HOLE! DRAT!" The Doctor yells_

 _A new timeline appears and The Doctor knows this is his only chance to escape the gravitational pull of the black hole._

 _"it's the only way to get out!" The Doctor says_

 _He boosts the engine and goes straight into the timeline!_

 _"WHOOOOOAAAAAA!" The Doctor screams_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Planet: Nightfall_

 _Sector 14_

 _Live camera feed from Spartan 117_

 _'BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!'_

 _Spartan 117 finds cover behind a giant boulder._

 _"Damn this is not my day..."_

 _Spartan 117 fires off a few more rounds from his Magnum pistol before he runs right out of ammo._

 _"Damn It!" he says_

 _An Elite approachs him with an energy sword ready to slice'n'dice Spartan 117 into tiny pieces_

 _All of a sudden the TARDIS starts materializing around Spartan 117_

 _"WHATS HAPPENING?!" he yells_

 _the spartan is in shock and awe as he sees the Interior of the TARDIS_

 _Spartan 117 grabs the assualt rifle that's attached to his back , raising the gun he sees a person operating the console_

 _"FREEZE!" he yells_

 _The Doctor freezes in place_

 _"Come out where i can see you!" Spartan 117 says_

 _"Who are you?" he ask_

 _"I'm The Doctor..." The Doctor says_

 _"Doctor Who?" Spartan 117 ask puzzled_

 _The TARDIS starts dematerializing... and fast_

 _"What's happening?!" Spartan 117 says hysterically_

 _"and might i say this...WHO might YOU be?" The Doctor ask_

 _"My name is Spartan 117 of the UNSC" Spartan 117 says heroicly_

 _Back on the planet Nightfall..._

 _The elite scratches its head wondering what just happened and then the marines kill the elite_

 _"so what is this thing?" the spartan ask_

 _"THIS IS THE TARDIS!" The Doctor says while spinning around_

 _"so what does the word TARDIS mean?" Spartan 117 ask_

 _"it stands for Time And Relative Diemension In Space!" The Doctor Exclaims_

 _Then tardis starts shaking and vibrating violently._

 _"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Spartan 117 screams_

 _"WE'RE CAUGHT IN A TRACTOR BEAM!" The Doctor screams as well_


	2. The Enemy

_Previously on The Black Hole And Timeline..._

 _The Doctor has left London,England and almost got killed by a black hole and he saved himself by entering a new timeline_

 _Now... Chapter 2_

 _"WE'RE CAUGHT IN A TRACTOR BEAM!?" the spartan yells_

 _"YES! , YOU SEE A TRACTOR BEAM WILL ATTRACT ANYTHING METAL!" The Doctor says_

 _"YOU THINK?!" the hysterical spartan screams_

 _Then the TARDIS makes a loud THUD!_

 _"Are we dead?" the spartan ask_

 _"No i don't think so" The Doctor replies_

 _Then a voice that sounds like a robot says_

 _"Doctor, you have approximately 10 seconds to exit the TARDIS before we enter to kill you!" the robotic voice says_

 _"Oh God...Daleks...They spotted the Tardis" The Doctor says_

 _"I'm coming with you Doctor..." the spartan insist_

 _"Very well...be careful one little sign of hostile acts you'll be killed." The Doctor says_

 _"Okay i'm coming out now!" the doctor says_

 _The Doctor exits the TARDIS with his hands up_

 _"What the Hell are those things?" the spartan whispers_

 _"Those creatures are Daleks the most hatred filled beast inside a metal tank..." The Doctor whispers back_

 _"oh, okay...well then there's only one thing left to do now.."the spartan whispers again_

 _"what's that?" The Doctor ask_

 _"it's-" the spartan says_

 _"Don't reach for you assualt rifle!"The Doctor says with a small hiss_

 _"fine!" the spartan say disappointed but mad_

 _"Doctor you stand accused of escaping my WRATH!" says a deep dark robotic voice_

 _In front of the heroes a platform rises and The Dalek Emporor and the dalek right hand man appear_

 _"ALL HAIL THE DALEK EMPOROR!" The Daleks all say in unison_

 _"Well, damn it...we're stuck here now, unless you got a plan." the spartan says_

 _"don't worry, I've always got a plan!" The Doctor whispers_

 **What will happen to our favorite heroes, found out in chapter 3!**


	3. The Plan

_Previously on The BlackHole and Timeline..._

 _The Doctor and Spartan 117 have had an encounter with daleks and the dalek emporor. and will the doctor face defeat or does he really have a plan?!_

 _And Now the moment you've all been waiting for Chapter 3!_

 _"Doctor you sure you have a plan?!" the worriesome spartan said_

"Yes im sure i have a plan, just follow my lead!" the doctor said

the starts blabbering loud words to get all the daleks attention

all the daleks turn their heads to look at the doctor

"Doctor YOU WILL STAY SILENT!" the dalek emporor bellows

"Let me try something..." the spartan say humorously

"okay, let's see what you got!" the doctor say enthusiastic

"I'M GOING TO DROP THE F-BOMB!, FRANKENSTEIN!"

The daleks back away looking quite flabbergasted!

"EXTERMINATE!" a dalek shouts

*BZZZTTT!*

instead of killing the doctor and the laughing spartan

it ricochets off a force field and kills a dalek that's falling going AHHHHH!

Then while the daleks were distracted the TARDIS starts dematerializing

"Stop HIM!" the dalek emporor

But then it's too late the Tardis is gone...

The dalek emporor say nothing...

"So were to now?!" The Doctor ask the simply quiet spartan

"Huh? Oh uhhh 1896" the spartan said simply

"Are you okay My companion" the doctor asked

"Yeah i'll be okay i just need a glass of water..." the spartan finally said then he collapsed

"Spartan 117! are you okay?!" The Doctor asked worried

 _ **Will spartan 117 pull through this event? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 4**_


	4. Time Travelling to 1896

_Previously on The Black Hole and Timeline..._

 _Spartan 117 recently passed out in the TARDIS, and the docotor tended to the hero, as the TARDIS travels to 1896..._

 _NOW CHAPTER 4!_

 _The TARDIS starts materializing on 3RD Street near the house Henry Ford was in_

 _just as soon as the TARDIS was finished materializing the spartan wakes up with a jolt_

 _"HUH?! WHERE AM I?!" the terrified spartan ask_

 _"Calm yourself my friend, your in the TARDIS..." The Doctor says_

 _"okay that's terrific..."Spartan 117 says_

 _Outside the TARDIS there's a HYAH!_

 _"What in blazes was that?!" the spartan ask_

 _"I believe THAT was a carriage driver..."The Doctor says_

 _"HAHA! HEY HENRY COME CHECK THIS OUT!" a voice yells from outside of the TARDIS_

 _"Who the hell was that?" Spartan 117 ask_

 _"That was one of Henry Ford's associates the chap's name was Macholm, Proud partner of Ford & Macholm motor company the later renamed Ford Motor Company" The Doctor stated_

 _"Okay that's acceptable.." The Spartan states_

 _"Heh, That's cool, but remember Macholm, we need to exterminate those faulty horses..." another voice says_

 _"Exterminate?!" The Doctor whispers horrorified_

 _"Right let's get to work!" The other voice stated_

 _"Whew!" The Doctor said_

 _The Doctor exits the TARDIS and sees the Gasoline buggy that Henry Ford invented_

 _"Excellent welding, steering so so perfect, and YET , there's the gasoline tank! IT'S AMAZING!_

 _"Why thank you mister!" A voice said behind The Doctor_

 _The Doctor whirls around to face a bright cheerful young adult who was smiling_

 _"Ah & you are?" The Doctor ask_

 _"My name is Henry Ford, pleased to meet you.. mister..."Henry said_

 _"Oh, my name is Chad Brown, policy advisor!" The Doctor stated_

 _"Pleased to meet you Mister Brown!" Henry said_

 _Then Spartan 117 walked out of the TARDIS still in full armour_

 _"Uhhhh who is this?" Henry asked_

 _"Oi, What are you doing here John?" The Doctor asked_

 _"I came out to get a-_

 _the spartan stops in midsentence staring at Henry Ford_

 _"OH...MY...GOD!" the spartan screams_

 _"Please sir there's no need to yell in my presence..._

 _"I KNOW, YOUR HENRY FORD I'VE WANTE TO MEET YOU EVER SINCE I READ ABOUT YOU ON THE INTENET!" the spartan shouts_

 _"What's the internet?" Henry ask_

 _The Doctor grabs the spartan by the shoulder and whispers to him_

 _"Henry Ford isnt suppose to know about the future or the internet or that a company by the name of GMC will overthrow his company!" The Doctor hisses_

 _"Oh well i gotta go now it was nice to meet you two fine gentlemen!" Henry Ford said as he left the block_

 _"Whew that was really close!" The Doctor said_

 _"Think we'll see him again?" Spartn 117 ask_

 _"Maybe...Let's go get some lunch" The Doctor says as they enter the TARDIS and the shuttle starts dematerializing.._

 _What Will happen in chapter 5?_

 _ **KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED OPEN FOR MORE BOOKS POSTED BY ME LATER NEXT YEAR!**_


	5. The Regeneration

_They have travelled to 1896, they met Henry Ford…_

 _Now…CHAPTER 5!_

 _While in the TARDIS, The Doctor gets an urge to visit Amy & Rory _

" _I kind of fancy visiting Amy and Rory…"The Doctor says_

 _The Doctor sets the TARDIS coordinates to London England…._

 _The TARDIS zooms to London England…_

 _The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS and sees Amy and Rory_

" _Hey, AMY, RORY OVER HERE!" The Doctor shouts_

 _Amy turns her head to see who had shouted to her_

 _And she sees The Doctor_

" _Rory…look over there!" Amy mentions to Rory_

 _As Rory looks he sees The Doctor_

 _The Doctor follows them home until_

 _a gunshot sounds the air_

 _the doctor looks down to only to see blood flowing from his chest._

 _Amy and Rory see The Doctor fall to his knees_

" _Let's get The Doctor back to the TARDIS now!" Amy says terrified_

 _When they get to the TARDIS, Spartan 117 opens the door scaring Amy and Rory_

" _Wah!" They both yell_

" _Come in come in, what happened?!" The Spartan ask_

" _He was shot!" Amy shrieks_

 _Then The Doctor starts glowing a golden color_

" _What's happening?!" The Spartan shouts_

" _It means…..I'm going to regenerate…"The Doctor says_

 _Then The Doctor release a bunch of golden light from his head and arms_

 _What will happen to The Doctor? Will he regenerate or not? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6!_


	6. Apology Letter

**Apology Letter**

 **Dear Reader, im sorry if i havent posted a brand new chpter for The Black Hole And Timeline, due to the holidays and family time, i promise to try and get a new Chapter written and posted ASAP! DON'T WORRY EVERYONE IT WILL BE HERE SOON!**

 **Sincerely, WhiteSpartan850**


	7. Chapter 7 The LeavingAGAIN!

Hello everyone, its been awhile since we tried figure out if the doctor will regenerate or not lets find out shall we?

The Doctor Released a bunch of Golden light from his head and arms, and out of the corner of his eye he sees a small glass jar, he turns toward the glass jar and puts all the regeneration energy into the tiny jar...once the light stops Spartan-117 check on him.

"Doctor are you okay?" Spartan 117 ask

"Of Course im okay, im still me, not any different nonetheless!" The Doctor stated

"Doctor...WHO IS THAT PERSON BEHIND YOU?!" Amy says angrily

The Spartan decided to step forward and tell her what happened

"I was the planet Nightfall, Sector 14, fighting the Covenant...Then "he" happened..." spartan 117 stated plainly

"Doctor, may i have a word with you in PRIVATE?" Amy says

"Sure amy..." The doctor says

Rory looks at the spartan and says this...

"You like pokemon?" Rory ask

The spartan looks at him and says "Challenge Accepted!" spartan 117 yells

Meanwhile...

"Doctor, I don't like him...He looks dangerous...He has gernades and guns on him For God's Sake!" Amy says just barely above a whisper

"I know amy, but i get the feeling that soon i will have to take him back..." The Doctor says

"Get rid of him doctor...Or I will." Amy states

"Okay fine i will take him back and be out of your hair...forever." The Doctor says disappointed

"Come on Hero, lets go..." The Doctor says while dragging 117 back to the TARDIS

"BUT I WAS ABOUT TO WIN!" The spartan yells

The TARDIS diappears

They arrive on Reach, 117 walks out the door and ask "What are we doing here Doctor?" The questioning hero ask

He hears the TARDIS engines whooshing behind him he turns around only to see the TARDIS is now gone...

"Damn It..."The spartan says

Meanwhile the doctor enters time and space he sits down leaving the console on autopilot..

The Doctor now thinking in his head "I'm 909 years old this ship is 2'000 Years old what am i to do with no heir to claim this ship when i die maybe when generation of humans find this ship they will take care of it...

He sets the console to go straight to London, he arrives there walks out shuts the door locks it then goes into hiding with no purpose to be outside...

Thus is the end of The Doctor but ALAS a new doctor will arise and will find the TARDIS after 6 monthes of searching...I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER THAN THIS ONE!


	8. The New Doctor

6 Months earlier...

The Doctor has left theTARDIS in London

 ** _6 Months Later..._**

 _A new Doctor, a teenager's whole world has just changed..._

 _*RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!* a school bell has just rang the new doctor has left a school building_

 _The Doctor Walks past a old police bocx and stops dead in his tracks..._

 _He turns toward the bocx and hears a voiced calling to him_

 _He walks towards it and snaps his fingers the door opens_

 _"HOLY SHRIMP!" the doctor shouts_

 _He exits the TARDIS and looks at it from all sides and re-enters the box and with one flick of switch_

 _The TARDIS starts to teleport_

 _The Doctor shouts "HOW THER HELL DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!"_

 _Thus the Begining of a new adventure has begun..._


	9. Doctor meet Spartan Naomi

Previously On The Black Hole And Timeline...

The New Doctor foun the TARDIS and is trying to learn to fly it lets find out shall we...

"This is security protocol 0-0002195607 AKA The 11th Doctor state your name and business." the security protocol hologram states

"Uhhhhh..."Geronimo"? The New Doctor says

"Password-GERONIMO, ACCEPTED...Welcome 11th Ganger Doctor, Now heading to planet Reach...

"WAIT, WHAT?!, NO, TAKE ME BACK HOME!" The Doctor shouts

"Gallifrey no longer exists heading to reach now"the hologram says

MeanWhile Spartan Naomi-010 Didnt know her world would change the TARDIS starts to materialize around her while she walking alone

"What...The...Heck is this Place?!" naomi says shocked

Spartan Naomi sees a Handsome Man fidgeting over the console

"Hello?" Naomi says

"OH MY GOD!" The Doctor yells

Naomis armour is a bikini like suit of armour showing her stomach skin and legs

"Your Hot..."The Doctor says

Spartan Naomi is quite taken aback and says "Um...Thanks."

The Doctor realizes what he said

"Oh im sorry i didnt mean to say that outloud im so sorry!" The Doctor says

"No no its okay most male spartans try to make me their girlfriend but it is tempting but i always try to get away and i do." Spartan Naomi says

Then The TARDIS makes a loud *THUD!* sound

"Whats happening?!" Naomi shouts

"The TARDISES location has been compromised prepare for disengagement" The protocol hologram states with urgency

The TARDIS bobs and weaves and weaves and bobs to get away from whoever is firing at them

Spartan Naomi is thrown toward The Doctor and crashes into him and they both crash onto the floor

Naomi's lips meet the doctor's lips and when they both gain consiciousness They look down at their lips Naomi apologizes and the hologram says "Firing Target- Cybermen,Damage-0%, Sighted-Not in sight ALL CLEAR..." Hologram says

"Well, uh this was akward..." Naomi says

"Yep..." The Doctor says

Will Spartan Naomi-010 be given a spell to fall for The Doctor

Or Will The Doctor fall for SSpartan Naomi? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 9!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone sorry for the delays i've been...Busy..yes, busy

Spartan Naomi has reccently "Accidentally" Kissed The Doctor and has disengaged from the cybermen now let's see where we have left off shall we?

Spartan Naomi gets up off The Doctor and pulls him up

"Thank you." The Doctor says

"Your welcome..."

"COMPUTER!" The Doctor yells

"Yes Doctor?"

"Who was it that tried to shoot us?" The Doctor ask

Somewhere on Reach...

The Cyberman leader bangs his fist on the arm chair he's sitting in

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS "MISSED SHOT" NONSENSE?!

"My Leader, we have missed the shot only because Jerry didnt aim right." The Cyberman captain said

"Jerry!, front and center!" Cyber-Leader yelled

"Yes, sir?"

The Cyber-Leader stands up and motionns for two guards to hold him there

Jerry struggles to get free

"What is the meaning of this sir?! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Jerry shrieks

"Jerry, you have made many many MANY mistakes earlier before this now its mistake number 100 and now you will be Dele-

 _WHOOSH! WHOOSH!_

The TARDIS appears and The Doctor steps out

"Ah, Val Hal-

The Cybermen all stare at The Doctor

"la..."The Doctor says

"Doctor are at val halla yet?" Naomi ask

"BACK INSIDE, BACK INSIDE!" The Doctor screams

WHOOSH1 WHOOSH! WHOOSH!

"this is what i'm talking about jerry." Cyber-leader says

"Sir?" Jerry ask

"DELETE, DELETE, DELETEEEEEE!"

Electricity goes through Jerry's entire body

Meanwhile The Doctor is back in the TARDIS

"Damn!" The Doctor exclaims

Then Naomi walks over to him and kisses him right on the lips

"What was that for?" The Doctor ask

"For being amazing at knowing everything about the universe time and space." Naomi whispers in his ear

The Doctor blushes at this

"So where to now Naomi?" The Doctor ask

"How about 2025?" Naomi say

"2025 COMING UP!" The Doctor yells

WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!

That's that for now folks. Who would've thought that a Halo Female Spartan would Fall for The Doctor? Oh right, me of course! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON SO BE READY FOR MORE ADVENTURES!


	11. Danger

_Why hello there! I didnt see you come in please have a seat_

 _and listen for im about to tell you Chapter 11_

 _"2025 IS SERVED!" The Doctor yells_

 _WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! *THUD!*_

 _"No way 2025 is out there!" Spartan Naomi says_

 _All of a sudden the lights in the TARDIS go out with a loud *POP*!_

 _"What the Bloody Hell?! I just replaced these lights!" The Doctor says_

 _Then the TARDIS starts rumbling then Gas starts seeping into the TARDIS_

 _"EXTRAPALATOR FANS ON!" The Doctor yells_

 _The TARDIS doesnt respond_

 _The Doctor's Visionstarts getting blurry, then he sees naomi fall over then he feels himself falling into eternity..._

The Doctor feels himself coming too in seconds apart from each time he opens his eyes

finally he awakes drenched with sweat

He sits up on a cold steel bed hovering off the ground

"Where am I?" he ask

"Your in the Observatory Section Of Science-y Matters" a voice says

"Who the heck are you?" The Doctor ask

"AND WHERE'S SPARTAN NAOMI?!" He yells questionablly

"i'm afraid Spartan Naomi has...Passed..." the voice says woefully

"No..No...NO...NO NO NO NOOOOOO!" The Doctor screams

The Doctor filled with sorrow regret and ANGER He said this to the mystery voice

"I feel like i failed and failed her..." The Doctor near tears

All of a sudden the lights flicker..

"Wait a minute the lights flickering and..." The Doctor stops mid sentence and listens in the dark

and hears a scraping noise like a stone door opening and then the lights come back on The Doctor looks up and seen a Weeping Angel looking at him  
"Ah Damn it!" The Doctor says

Somewhere On the next level of the buliding...

Spartan Naomi wakes up only to see UNSC Marines standing over her and sees her faher John-117

"Dad...What are YOU doing here?!" Naomi says spitefully  
(She hates her father cuse he hit her ONLY ONCE and she never spoke to him again)

"I came to get you...Your in danger" 117 says

"Really dad, i have The Doctor to save me!"

All of a sudden the same thing that happened on the level below them happened instead of Weeping Angels, Daleks showed up!

"DANG IT! DALEKS? FOR REAL?!" Naomi screamed

 _Will Naomi find The Doctor or will He find her?_

 _FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 12_


	12. The Doctor's next chapter!

Hello There, I was just about to close up shop...Why don't you come on in and im about to tell you..Chapter 12.

The Doctor pulls out his trusty Sonic Screwdriver & activates it, the lights go out again,but this time the angels start prying open the cell bars

"This is it...Im ACTUALLY going to die."The Doctor thinks

somewhere on the next floor...

117 and naomi fight their way to the doctor's location

Pretty soon The Doctor hears something or SOMEONE calling to him

he listens closer then he hears it AGAIN Finally he sees a burst of light and the sound of gunfire!

"Naomi, IM OVER HERE!"The Doctor yells

he see naomi and 117

"Doctor, where's "OVER HERE!"?"

finally theres a *CLUNK* and then a LOUD bonecrunching *SNAP*!

The lights come on and The Doctor sees naomi's lifeless dead corpse..."The Angels have gone,finally!" The Doctor thinks but his expression tellls different, the cell bars open and soon he's running over to naomi with tears streaming down his face. The Doctor starts thinking about rose again...

"Naomi...I'm so SORRY." The Doctor says between sobs.

As The Doctor holds her close he cries out loud summoning the TARDIS,the TARDIS materializes around him and naomi's dead body. Finally The Doctor realizes what he has to do...

The Doctor has to learn about DEATH...

STAY TUNED EVERYONE! also I KNOW school has started again two days ago but i'm doing my best to write scripts for the story so im trying everything i can to write the best storylines for YOU guyes, THE FANS! SO STAY TUNED! LEARN MORE ABOUT THE STORY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)


	13. The Dead Are Back

Why Hello, you came early this morning! sit down make yourself at home! Would ya like some coffee, tea, or soda? no? ok then, ya'll are in for a "HORDE" of surprises!

The Doctor is on the run again, naomi is dead, and the doctor doesn't know why...The Doctor has to learn about death.

"It's a beautiful day today the skies are clear and not a walker in sight!" a stranger with a heavily armed super dangerous with a gernade launcher attached AK-47 to it says

*WHOOSH! *WHOOSH! *WHOOOSH!*

"What the hell is happening?!" the stranger yells

The TARDIS appears around the stranger

The Doctor runs out of the TARDIS yelling "ICE CREAM!"

The man with the AK-47 points it at him

"STOP! HALT! FREEZE! THOU SHALT STOPETH RUNNINGETH ATETH METH!" The stranger yells while acting like a medival weirdo

The Doctor stops running, with a panting breath he says"Is there any ice cream stores nearby, cause im craving Ice Cream right about now!"

"Yes, its at-WE DONT HAVE ANY FREAKIN' ICE CREAM HERE! IT'S THE APPOCCALYPSE! THERE IS NONE!"The stranger yelled so loudly that walkers started crawling out of manholes and sewer grates

"Ah, crap..."the stranger says

"OOOH, A FRIEND!" The Doctor sticks his hand out to greet the flesh eating beast from hell

"STOP!"The stranger yells again

then a loud boom sounds the air

"HERE COMES THE CALVARY!" The man says

the man's walkie sounds"need some snipers?" the man on the other end stated

"Yes indeed!" the man says into the walkie

 **Who is thiss man? Will The Doctor survive?! Am i still wearing my pants? yes, yes i am! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT WHO THIS MAN IS! DISMISSED BYE!**


End file.
